In the prior art, it is readily known to provide cementitious mixtures such as cement or concrete in order to construct structures capable of carrying a load. For example, such mixtures may be used to provide structural concrete beams which may be integrated into a larger structure such as a building. Such mixtures may also be used to provide road and walkway structures for supporting vehicle and pedestrian traffic thereon. As may be readily understood, in the instance of vehicle and pedestrian traffic, it is often critical from a safety standpoint that the upwardly supporting surface of the cementitious structure have a surface characteristic which facilitates adequate frictional contact between the structure and the traffic thereon. This is particularly true for concrete paving surfaces, which tend to wear to a smooth surface.
In light of the above concerns, the prior art has developed to include various means of modifying the surface characteristics of concrete. For example, techniques are well known in the art which include the use of various tools for physically "roughening" the surface of concrete or cement, which as may be understood can include gouging the surface of the product as or after it cures. Although this process can prove effective, it also has disadvantages in that the gouging may need to be closely controlled if an aesthetically pleasing surface is desired.
However, there is also a need in the art for a cementitious product which can be used as an overlayment in many cases without the need for extensive priming of the supporting surface. A need in the art also exists for a structure which improved skid and impact resistance while still maintaining improved pullout characteristics and maintaining sufficient structural strength and flexural toughness. A need in the art also exists for a structure which provides improved skid-resistant properties not only immediately after its placement but throughout its life. A need in the art always exists for the re-use of waste material such as tire rubber, providing an advantageous environmental impact.